Summer Interludes, Twilight
by Night Sparkles
Summary: Alright, I decided to write this after re-reading all 4 books for the 1500th time. The way I see it, we really never get to see any of the summers between the books. So here's the summer between Twilight and New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Interludes, Twilight

Author: Bella

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Lol. Stephenie Meyer, my personal god, owns everything you recognize. All quotes you recognize are from Twilight, so those aren't mine either.

Summary: Alright, I decided to write this after re-reading all 4 books for the 1500th time. The way I see it, we really never get to see any of the summers between the books. So I figured why not write about them? Bella always says she has these great summers with Edward, Alice, etc. So why not show them? :D.

Author's Note: I have no idea how far this story will go. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue throughout the series, going all the way up to the summer before Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

I sighed, it was finally over. The school year had been insane. First I moved to a new town because my mother wanted to travel with her new husband Phil. So I came here to live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I started the school year in March so it wasn't actually that long, though it had been extremely busy. My life had changed, for the better I swore, when I walked into the cafeteria that day. I still remember the heated glare that my personal angel sent towards me. I know, it's a weird thing to remember, but I did.

I swore he hated me that first day, and I guess a part of him did. However, I never dreamed that that heated glare would turn into something so real, so passionate, but that's what it was. However, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I met my personal god, Edward Cullen. (He always scoffed when I called him an angel), but that's what I saw him as. His nature was I'll admit, as far from an angel as you could get, as he was a vampire. However, he and his family only hunted animals, so they were definitely angelic in my book.

I tend to babble when it comes to Edward, so I wont bore you with all the details of how we ended up together, but we did. However, things took a dangerous turn when we met a vampire named James. Apparently, he had been enticed by the smell of my blood. Long story short, he tricked me into coming to see him, acting like he had kidnapped my mother. It didn't end up being the case, but I was still in a cast because of that encounter.

I had been in the hospital for two weeks, and as soon as I got out, Edward had lined up another little bout of horror for me, The Prom. Yes, me, clumsy, uncoordinated Bella Swan, in a walking cast, at prom. It hadn't been so bad, though Edward still refused to change me into a vampire.

I stopped that train of thought, it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it. He wasn't going to cave anytime in the near future. Before I could continue my musings, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, the more beautiful site stood in front of me.

Edward had on a concerned smile, though it seemed more teasing than actually concerned.

"Are you alright?"

I quirked my eyebrow and tilted my head a little.

"I'm fine, why?"

Edward chuckled softly.

"I'd been saying your name for a minute or two before I got your attention."

As per usual, I blushed down to my roots.

"Sorry, was just thinking back over the year, or at least since I moved here."

Edward's smile instantly disappeared.

"I'm surprised it doesn't give you nightmares."

I glared at him.

"Actually I was thinking about how happy I am right now."

Edward's face softened, and he took me into his arms carefully.

"So, what shall we do our first night of freedom for the summer?"

Before I could answer, Edward's sister, Alice, broke through my train of thought with her soprano voice.

"I have a few ideas."

The smile she wore on her face was too wide. This wasn't something I was going to like.

* * *

TBC! Okay, tell me what you think so far. I know it was basically just a summary of Twilight, however I needed to get it out. I'll write the next chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Interludes, Twilight

Chapter: 2

Author: Bella

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Lol. Stephenie Meyer, my personal god, owns everything you recognize. All quotes you recognize are from Twilight, so those aren't mine either.

Summary: Alright, I decided to write this after re-reading all 4 books for the 1500th time. The way I see it, we really never get to see any of the summers between the books. So I figured why not write about them? Bella always says she has these great summers with Edward, Alice, etc. So why not show them? :D.

Author's Note: I have no idea how far this story will go. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue throughout the series, going all the way up to the summer before Breaking Dawn.

* * *

_Edward's face softened, and he took me into his arms carefully._

"_So, what shall we do our first night of freedom for the summer?"_

_Before I could answer, Edward's sister, Alice, broke through my train of thought with her soprano voice._

"_I have a few ideas."_

_The smile she wore on her face was too wide. This wasn't something I was going to like._

* * *

I immediately looked at Edward, but he shrugged. Alice simply grinned and pulled me easily out of Edward's arms.

"Come on Bella! You and I are going shopping! We're taking Emmett's jeep while Emmett and Jasper ride with Edward."

As if on cue, Emmett and Jasper were at our side, Emmett handing the keys of his monstrous truck to Alice then the two men getting inside the Volvo.

Edward glared at his sister, seemingly irritated. Alice must have been doing something to block her thoughts from him.

"I want her back in one piece Alice."

Alice smiled widely at her brother.

"I always bring her home in one piece."

Before Edward had a chance to rebuff that statement, Alice was dragging me across the parking lot to Emmett's jeep.

"Get in Bella! We have a lot of work to do and not much time!"

I quirked an eyebrow before realizing something.

"Alice, can I borrow your phone? I need to call Charlie and let him know I'm with you."

Alice just continued to grin.

"He already knows. I called him from school and asked his permission for you to spend the weekend with Esme and me because Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie are all going camping this weekend."

My confused look intensified.

"Edward didn't say he was going hunting this weekend. He just went earlier this week."

Alice nodded.

"Yes he did. They're not actually going hunting. We're all going to Seattle for the weekend."

I glared at her.

"Alice, I have to find a job this summer. That's what I was going to do tomorrow, go look and see whose hiring."

Alice looked down pointedly at my still cast enclosed leg.

"You wont be doing anything for at least another 2 weeks as that's when your leg should be fully healed."

I sighed but conceded, knowing I wouldn't win against Alice.

"Fine. However that means I need to go home and pack."

Alice's face lit up again.

"No silly, we're not packing. We're shopping."

I immediately thought of my small savings account.

"Alright but nothing too expensive. I don't have much money left from Phoenix, hence the need for a job."

Alice's smile fell and she glared at me.

"Your not paying, I am, and NOT ONE WORD!"

The last words came out in a growl and I winced back slightly. I desperately wanted to argue but I knew it wouldn't do me a bit of good. Before I could come up with a response we squealed into a parking spot.

"We're here!"

I looked around and saw we were at a huge mall I had never heard of, though I saw some of the shops names on the outside. 'Gucci', 'Prada', and 'Coach' were just a few of them.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

TBC! Tell me what you think!


End file.
